


obey me

by stabbystars



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Lowercase, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, dominant!hotch, vest kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbystars/pseuds/stabbystars
Summary: you disobeyed your boss’s, aaron hotchner’s, orders. he punishes you.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	obey me

“agent (y/n), i need to see you in my office.” aaron’s voice was stern as he spoke your name.

“now, sir? we have to debrief the team-”, his next words cut you off.

“ _ now _ , agent.” and he turns on his heel to walk into his office. you stood and saw your co-workers giving you odd glances, you returned them with a confused look of your own. the BAU team had just gotten off a case of hunting down a serial killer who had been on the run for weeks, you and aaron were the ones to finally pin him down. he had been frustrated about this case since it had started, you assumed since it was shut and done he would cool off but that’s not how he’s acting. 

you shut the door to his office behind you, the sight of him in his kevlar vest leaning against the wall makes heat pool in your lower stomach. “is something wrong, sir?” 

“no, nothing’s wrong. i wanted to talk to you.” his tone is rough with the adrenaline coursing through his veins, “you scared the shit out of me, disobeying my direct orders like that.” 

your breath caught in your throat, you hadn’t  _ meant _ to disobey his orders. the killer would've gotten away if you had waited for backup. you remember him calling out your name as you ran into the hideout of said killer, now that you think back his voice had sounded scared and panicked.

“sir, you know that i needed to do that. we couldn’t afford him slipping by us again, i did what i thought was right. you would've done the same thing in my situation, in fact you have before!” you don’t care if you were snapping at him, he was acting ridiculous! you were a talented agent and you knew that you could take the killer on alone. 

“don’t you snap at me! i am your superior, you don’t get to question my orders! especially when it comes to dangerous situations like that, you could have died! your life is more important than catching that unsub,” he was practically shouting, you were sure the entire BAU could hear him, “do you have a death wish? is that why you didn’t listen?” 

his words were making you frustrated, “why do you seem more upset that i didn’t follow orders then me risking my life? i don’t see you acting this way when the rest of the team doesn’t do what you say! what’s your issue with me? i know you like to be in control but come on! this isn’t fair of you!” 

his face flushed at your questioning, “i-i do get upset at the others when they don’t listen! you’re different!” you smirked when he stuttered.

as your argument went on he was moving closer and closer to you, practically forcing you up against his desk. 

“and just  _ why _ am i different, sir? what about me makes you feel the need to be in control? are you scared of me? scared of the feelings-!” your words were suddenly cut off by his lips on yours. his hands flying to your waist and his tongue sliding into your mouth. your fingers tangle into his hair as you moan into his mouth.

you pull back slightly, “aaron, what-” a moan cuts off your words as he reaches a hand into your hair and tugs, causing your head to tilt back and your neck to be exposed to him. he starts biting and sucking marks onto your throat, you both knew that once you left this office that everyone was going to know you were  _ his _ . 

he drops to his knees in front of you, his hands moving to the buttons on your jeans. he stares up at you as if asking for permission. your eyes widen as you realize what his goal is. you nod hastily as his fingers unfasten your pants and he yanks them down to around your ankles. you can see his pupils dilate when he sees your panties soaked with your slick.

“this all for me, angel?” his voice rough with arousal, “you’re so fucking gorgeous.” 

“aaron, please-” he cut you off.

“sir.” 

“what?”

“call me sir.”

it feels as if he had stolen your breath away, “yes, sir. please touch me, sir.”

he smirks and mouths over your panties, making you squirm and whine at the stimulation. his hands were at your hips as he pushes you to sit on the edge of his desk, the cold wood making you squirm even more. 

“your pussy is so pretty, princess. and it’s all  _ mine _ .” you gasp as he rips the lace off of your hips, he licks a stripe up from your entrance to your clit. his lips close around the sensitive nub, the vibrations from his moans making you moan loudly. your thighs tense and squeeze around his head.

“aaron-! oh my god!” you gasp and practically scream at him when he pulls back sharply.

“what did i say? disobeying my orders again, (y/n)? what a bad girl,” the bottom half of his face is covered in your wetness, “if you don’t follow my orders i’ll have to punish you. maybe leave you like this, all wet for me. are you going to follow my orders now, pretty girl?”

“yes, oh my god yes please!” you were sure the entire BAU could hear your begging.

“please what?” you didn’t have to look down at him to know he’s smirking.

“please, sir! please i need you so badly!” 

your next words were stopped by a scream coming out, his mouth going back to your clit and swirling tongue around the sensitive spot. his fingers move to your entrance and push in gently. the pads of his fingers brushing against that special spot inside of you making you squirm with pleasure. your hips are grinding into his face and fingers, you’re so close to falling over that edge. 

“p-please! sir, please i’m so close! please let me cum!” your thighs were squeezing around his head, the pleasure feeling like waves within your body, “please i’ve been such a good girl for you! i need to cum!” his eyes gaze up at you as if he was giving permission. incoherent words start pouring from your mouth, begging for more and less at the same time. your hands are gripping the edge of his desk so hard your knuckles are turning white. all it takes a couple more swipes of his tongue and you’re cumming, a scream leaves your throat as you fall over the edge. thrashing and squirming against his mouth as he keeps up the stimulation. he lets you ride out your orgasm on his tongue and pulls away when he notices you trying to move away from him.

“you taste amazing, princess. i bet this pretty pussy is going to feel amazing around my cock.” he stood from the floor as he spoke. you give him a small smile and reach your arms around his neck to bring him in for a kiss. you let out a moan at the taste of yourself in his mouth.

he pulls back, “such a good girl for me, stand up and turn around.” his hands found your hips and yanks you off his desk and flips you around so you’re not facing him. you can hear him undo his belt and unzip his dress slacks, your breath catches in your throat when you realize what’s about to happen. 

“bend over for me, (y/n).” his hand moves to your upper back and forces you onto his desk. the coolness of the desk making you gasp. he chuckles as you push your hips back into his. 

he tugs his pants down far enough to pull his cock out, “you ready for me, baby?” you let out a whine when you feel his tip prod your entrance. “tell me what you want.  _ beg _ for it.”

“please, sir! please i want your cock! i  _ need _ to feel you inside me please, sir!” that seems to be enough for him, he pushes into you with a hard thrust. it makes you completely breathless, his cock is splitting you open and it’s the most intense pleasure you’ve ever felt. there are words tumbling out of your mouth, you’re sure you they aren’t coherent. as he leans over to cover your back with his whole body he starts thrusting,  _ hard _ . 

“you feel so good wrapped around me, princess. so fucking perfect just for me.” his voice is rough in your ear. the feel of his vest against your back makes your stomach knot with arousal. you’re tightening up around him, you’re so close already. your first orgasm has made you so sensitive that you can feel every inch of him within you. 

“sir-! you feel so fucking good! please more!” you didn’t know what you were begging for anymore, he was giving you so much and not enough at all. you could tell his cock was coated with your cum, the slide getting easier with each thrust. the heat in your lower stomach was growing, the pleasure continuing to mount as the roughness of his movements increase. 

“you want to cum, (y/n)? i can feel that you’re close. cum on my cock, baby.” he grips your hips and makes his movements as fast as he can. he’s brushing your g spot with every thrust, making your legs shake violently. every push into you brings you closer to your second orgasm. you scream and writhe on his cock as you cum, you’re shouting his name and pleas for him to keep going. 

“aaron-! o-oh my fucking god! please cum in me! please i need to feel it!” your pussy tightened around him and you could hear him groan.

“fuck, pretty girl, i’m so fucking close.” you were sure the desk would leave bruises on your hips from how hard he was pounding into you. a couple more thrusts and he was stilling in you with a moan, you could feel his cock pumping you full of cum. 

the sensation causing you to groan, “that feels so nice, aa- sir.” you whine at the feeling of him pulling out of you. 

“you were so good for me, (y/n),” he helps you stand on your shaky legs, balancing you by putting his hands on your shoulders, “are you alright?”

“more than alright. maybe i should disobey you more often,” that draws a small laugh out of the both of you, “sorry i didn’t call you sir at the end, i was sort of distracted.”

“i think i like the sound of my name coming from your mouth.” he smirks and brings you in for a soft kiss.

you pull away and smile at him, “yeah? aaron hotchner is a mouthful but i’m sure i can manage.” 

“if you think my name is a mouthful i can’t wait to show you what else i have to offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> please come talk to me on my tumblr @sapphicstars !


End file.
